Parting
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: The world starts to heal as a new threat arises which may threaten the vary fabric of both Heaven, Earth, and ? Shinji must find a way to survive in this new world. The General of Angels arises and is seeking the one who led his angels into temptation.


I do not own neon genesis evangelion

**Parting**

**Genesis**

God said,

'Let there be light.' and there was light"

(Genesis chapter 1:3)

**

* * *

  
**

**Third Impact Averted**, headlined a national newspaper. Skimming through the story it wasn't so much a surprise that the man reading, said newspaper, coughed and sprayed his 47 yen (roughly 50 cents) newspaper with warm coffee.

_Gendo Ikari puts the world in peril as sources find_

_ that he's been aiming for a genocide of un-massed _

_proportions. Third Impact, yes the man thought to _

_be working for the betterment of mankind, actually_

_ ceased to end it with children as his pawns. Much to_

_ Ikari's chagrin, his own son deviated from his scenario…_

The man with graying hair looked on in shock at the photos detailing every harbored Nerv secret. It went from Lilith plastered on a cross to mission details and the makeup of LCL. The newspapers had surely had a field day with these findings.

He didn't feel sympathy towards his former 'student'. The friendship they had formed was rather lax and uncaring. The only thing that concerned him was the spotlight put on his student's child, the third child, Shinji Ikari. He could still hear the sirens that day when Yue Ikari's soul was lost in the Eva. He was able to sea the clear contrast in their character, whereas Yue was loving and caring, Gendo was cold and tactical.

Scanning one headline he was able to find one headline that shocked and gave him a smile.

Savior: Shinji Ikari seen with female companion

He looked to the picture under the headline to find a happy freckled girl clutching onto the somewhat blushing reserved Shinji Ikari. Taking a swig from his coffee he put the paper down.

"At least he found his peace," drawled out the aging man.

Taking in his surroundings he was able surmise the many teams working on the disarmament of Nerv. Getting up from his former 'student's' station he put his mug of coffee on the table and sat back overseeing the many ladder hangars being realigned and dissembled.

_

* * *

_

**Deep in the Earth**

_A hollow catacomb, eight rebels gather together, their presence covered by the thick miasma of their own darkness._

"_It is time brother. Time to reappear, for the lilum are unprotected. The false successors have fallen and we will now cultivate the world anew. What do you say brother?" croaks one of the figures._

"_It is time to unleash our brethren." issues the Prince._

"_What about Eve's children?" questions one of the lesser creatures stepping out of the darkness._

_A tall woman-like figure stood with her arms folded under each other. Her appearance was that of a beautiful pale woman with long slender legs and long black flowing hair cradling her heart shaped face._

"_Their protection singes our attempts, though they are few."_

"_Bite your tongue, Lust," shouts one of the other creatures._

_The Prince puts up a hand to quiet the one known as Avarice._

"_They will not intervene in our slaying of the trader's children," speaks the Prince._

_The Prince gets up from his throne like chair and brings his humanoid body over to Lust. He angles his head in curiosity as she bows before him and places a hand on her shoulder. Crouching, he traces his hand all the way to her chin and makes her look at him._

"_You will be the first," cooed the Prince._

_Lust stares wide-eyed as he envelopes her lips in an acrid kiss. She can feel his darkness surging through her, giving her strength. Parting, he looked into her eyes and smiled._

"_Go now and blanket the world in chaos." purred the Prince._

_Taking his hand off her he witnesses just in time as she fades in the darkness. Smirks line the faces of the figures in the room. Avarice's eyes glow as he approaches the Prince. Bowing midway he looks up at his superior._

"_Does she know?" laughed Avarice._

_The smile on the Prince's face grows at Avarice's words._

"_Gabriel has taken the form of man," states Avarice._

"_It seems to have slipped my mind," laughed the Prince._

"_Oh well, we'll see if he's made contact with Michael,"_

_Another figure comes out of the shadows chewing on the leg of a lamb. With his amazing girth trembling with each step._

"_What of the virtues and when will the might of God strike?" says Gluttony spewing crumbs all over the catacomb floor._

"_All in due time," replies the Prince walking toward the chair emblazoned with serpent markings._

_

* * *

  
_

**Tokyo-4**

**Apartment 404 - 9****th**** District**

A young man wakes up to the sound of knocks at his door. Increasing their tempo, the young man lets out an irritated sigh. The cold floor attempts to awaken him from his grogginess as he walked through his frigid apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," groaned the small flat's resident.

Opening the door he sees a tuft brownish hair when it engulfs him an embrace. Looking down he sees the Class Rep hugging him in an endearing fashion. Scratching the back of his neck he disrupts the embrace.

"Oh Hikari-chan, why are you here?" asked a still dazed Shinji Ikari.

Breaking out of his embrace she eyed him suspiciously, trailing down her eyes found his state of undress and quickly turned around. Blushing furiously, she stuttered when trying to hint at his lack of clothing.

"I-I can't b-believe you forgot w-what day it is," stammered the flushed Horaki.

Scratching his stomach he stared at the haphazardly pinned calendar on the wall. Shinji's eyes grew wide as he noticed the marked day on the calendar.

**Entrance Exams 13:00 hrs**

**Tokyo-4 High School Academy**

Running deeper into his room he issued out an apology.

"Sorry, Hikari-chan, I totally forgot to set my alarm," he said this all the while running throughout his house in search of clothes.

"Its okay," stated Hikari leaning on his doorway.

'I don't mind at all'

"Shinji, were going to be late If you don't hurry."

Smiling, she saw him fumble through his door putting on his shoes with a shirt covering his head.

"Come on, we still need to meet with Asuka on the way," she said.

She never saw how his face contorted with anger while under his shirt.

* * *

**Tokyo-4 High School Academy**

**Dean Jin Hanatarou's Office**

"Immediate transfer students," sighed Dean Hanatarou, looking at the government document laid on his desk.

"Michael Dogg Smith, Roland A. Igam, and Gaspar Martinez," said the dean, reading the names out loud.

"Foreigners," stated the man rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please feel free to review.

Next Chapter: Just Friends?


End file.
